kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostly Teacher
is the thirteen episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan. It was released on TTFC accompanying the thirteen episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O as its "episode 13.5". Plot Inside the Daitenku Temple, Sougo recaps the latest episode as he materializes. Upset by the fact that he is now a ghost, Sougo begins to worry about how to do things like washing his face, brushing his teeth or buttering his toast, but Geiz and Tsukuyomi ridicule him for panicking on such trivial matters, while deny that they can see or hear him. In response, Sougo points out a bigger problem: as it would be expensive for his ghostly effect, his screen time would be cut for saving budget. Takeru Tenkuji then appears and rejects Sougo's speculation, showing that Sougo's materialization screen at the start of this episode was actually live edited, thus, won't cost any extra budget. As Sougo ask for reconfirmation from Takeru, Takeru shows them Yurusen, which Tsukuyomi mistakes for Medama-Oyaji. As Sougo asks about the strange voice of Yurusen (which is being puppeteered by Takeru himself), Geiz and Tsukuyomi reminds the viewers of the third rule in episode 2.5: don't ask unnecessary questions about adult circumstances. After a short arguing with Sougo, Takeru allows three of them to ask him questions, so Geiz raises his hand and receives Yurusen from Takeru. He asks why GhostArmor appeared so soon in the series without Takeru himself appeared, to which Takeru confidently answers that he was busy with theater and film roles. As Tsukuyomi takes Yurusen from Geiz, she asks if Takeru knows whether her admired National Boyfriend would show up. Takeru answers her by assuming Shinnosuke Tomari's personality and behavior, which shockingly impresses Geiz. Sougo then takes Yurusen from Tsukuyomi and asks how to be alive again, to which Takeru replies that he needs to collect 15 Eyecons within 99 days and makes a wish to the Great Eye (which was actually Kamen Rider Ghost's plot). Enlightened, Sougo compares it to Dragon Ball, in which you can collect seven Dragon Balls to make a wish with Shenron (with these terms being censored). Geiz criticizes Sougo for keeping mentioning censorable names of JUMP manga like Dragon Ball and Bleach, but he himself is censored as well. Finally, Takeru concludes that while it is not expensive to turn Sougo into a ghost, it would take extra time, so all of them agree that it would be better for everyone if Sougo's screen time is cut, much to Sougo's dismay. Characters * Sougo Tokiwa * Geiz Myoukouin * Tsukuyomi * Takeru Tenkuji * Yurusen (Doll, puppeteered) Cast * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *While Takeru assumes Shinnosuke Tomari's personality and behavior, he refers to Tsukuyomi as “Kiriko”. *Several anime are referenced in this episode, particularly Dragon Ball, Bleach, and GeGeGe no Kitaro. *In spite of Toei Animation holding licensing rights to the Dragon Ball and GeGeGe no Kitaro anime adaptations, both of these franchise's names and Daddy Eyeball's name are censored in this episode. Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes